micronationalssfandomcom-20200225-history
People's Republic of Schykille
|- | |- | style="text-align:center;" | |} Schykille; officially the People's Republic of Schykille is a micronation based in modern day Pennsylvania consisting of 23 counties and 3 autonomous counties. It's capital is Schuykille Haven located 92 miles northwest of the Sangheili Capital of Philadelphia. It borders with the Unironic Empire to the west, the Sangheili Union from the Northwest, North overall and the East and allegedly bordered with the Woodlands Republic to the South. Etymology The name "Schykille" comes from an alternate naming of the Schuylkill County in Pennsylvania. Other names like New Eretz Israel were rejected. Schykillian was the perfect name decided by the first Schykillian Head Yulmo 'Ednaton months before the G.U.N annexed Schykille. History Breakaway from the G.U.N The Jewish state broke away from the G.U.N forces that occupied modern day Bucks and Schuykill Counties in Pennsylvania on April 4th, 2011. 'Ednaton lead the Schykillian people to new life as an independent state before the state was annexed by the G.U.N which led to the first Sangheili Civil War. 'Ednaton as Head of State As the head of the Schykillian People, the nation was under a socialist like government with help from current head of state Jon 'Micheche in stabilizing the nation. 'Ednaton provide a bill of rights and a constitution with laws similar to Israel's constitution. He also established the 'Ednaton People's Party of Schykille to make arrangements to the nations economy, crime and education. Crime was easy to take care and education was a little down because of how the macronational United States was doing the education in the area. The economy under 'Ednaton was also to manage. The nation had a little number of troops to defend against the G.U.N if they ever attacked. Current Supreme Leader of the Sangheili Union Mikhail Polidro (named Mal 'Poli at the time) was one of the 7 troops in the First Schykillian Army. After the G.U.N annexed Schykille in May 2011, Polidro and 'Micheche fled to Philadelphia and formed the Sangheili Socialist Federal Soviet Republic Communist Party. 'Ednaton was captured and no information was to be found of him. Authorities are still under investigation of where the G.U.N hid 'Ednaton. Second Republic and joining the Sangheili Union As Polidro and 'Micheche defeated the G.U.N and proclaimed independence for Sangheilios, 'Micheche went back to Schykille and took over the Schykillian Head spot. Polidro became a Sangheili-Schykillian Citizen and chose to take over Sangheilios as President. The second republic was established as 'Micheche was chosen as head state until elections in 2012 where Schykillian Zionist Yedia 'Ein was selected over 'Micheche for four years. 'Ein asked the Sangheili SFSR for to repair any damage done by the G.U.N. While repairs were taking place, 'Ein requested to join the Sangheili Union. Polidro accepted the request and Schykille become a Sangheili Socialist Republic until 2016 when Schykille under 'Micheche had an independence referendum. As a Sangheili Socialist Republic After Schykille and the modern day 3TO (Freto) joined the Sangheili Union, they and the Brick Squad, Ratchets and Sangheilios became the "5 Founding Fathers" of the Sangheili Union. The five expanded to the rest of Pennsylvania with Schykille getting the most land and encountered Unironia. the expansion stopped when Sangheili and Schykillian expeditions reached the Ohio border. A negotiation with the Unironic King William I was made and the Sangheili Union and Unironia established an alliance and annexed Ohio together in proposition in establishing the Confederation of the Ohio. Schykille had the 2nd best economy after the Main Republic before and after the 2nd Civil War. During the stay in the Sangheili Union, the Sangheili Constitution applied to Schykille and was required to serve all the Sangheili laws as the Schykillian Constitution was suspended until the 2016 Independence Referendum. Just before the Civil War, the Sangheili Anti-Terrorist Agency the "Shabahiba" detected that 'Ein was a spy for the G.U.N. She was exiled from the Communist Party and the G.U.N reacted to a declaration of war on the Sangheili Union. 2nd Sangheili Civil War During the 2nd Sangheili Civil War, Schykille played an important role. 'Micheche was installed as the head of the Schykillian SSR and he ordered the Schykillian SSR Brigade to attack any G.U.N in sight. Schykille also play a large role in defending neighboring micronations like Unironia and the former Novaterra Senitempor. During the annexation of the defacto G.U.N headquarters in Wilkes Barre, Schykillian flags were held out at some dirt hills and city like parks and over the G.U.N headquarters along side the Sangheili flag that was the brown-white-black tricolor. Some Schykillian soldiers were captured by G.U.N soldiers when they fought alongside the Sangheili People's Army Recovery and Smithan-Sangheili Cold War Schykille was a stabilized Sangheili Socialist Republic after fixing up minor damages. 'Micheche once again became the permanent head of state but this time was under the Sangheili Government. In late 2014, the Republic of Smithville and the Sangheili Union went into a "Cold War" type conflict as the Smithan Government accused the Sangheili Union for supporting the Syrian Government and the Donetsk and Luhansk Rebels in Ukraine. The conflict spread to Schykille as 'Micheche allied with Polidro. After the Sangheili Union went to war with the breakaway state of Argathia, Smithville declared war on the Sangheili Union. Schykille provided aid to the Craktelian SSR Front as the Sangheili Union attempted to annex the disputed city of Toledo (today a shared territory between the two sides). The conflict ended when no violence occurred but the cold war still raged as the two sides sided with several groups in other wars like in Syria for example. The Cold War ended as the two sides established an alliance and made the city of Toledo become a shared territory. Autonomy to Independence The Schykillian People requested to become independent in late 2014 but 'Micheche wanted to stay in the Union. After Polidro and 'Micheche talked about it, Polidro suggested to try having Schykille become an Autonomous Sangheili Socialist Republic until their next referendum in 2016. The autonomy worked out for the Schykillians until they fully declared independence in January 2016 with 71% voted Yes and 29% voted No. Schykille was officialy an independent nation. People's Republic of Schykille Era As Schykille is independent for the second time, the Schykillian Constitution and the Bill of Rights were reinstalled. Today Schykille is in a dispute of which micronations see Schykille as either an independent nation, or a Sangheili Puppet State. Geography and Environment Schykille is located mainly in Pennsylvania and most of Northwestern Maryland. It is consisted of many forests, cities and mountains. Most of the mountains come from the Appalachian Mountains. The Schuylkill River is seen as the main river of Schykille. The Environment of Schykille is the same as the rest of the Northeastern US States with regular cold weathers and hot summers. Demographics Population At first establishment, the population was at an estimated 20 people until today where the record for population is completely unknown. It was alleged that there are hints of having a large population for a micronation. The majority of the population however is 95% Jewish while the rest of religious count is 5%. Most foreigners come from the sphere of influence of the Sangheili Union, Unironia and the United States. Largest Cities/Towns of Schykille (alleged records) #Reading #Harrisburg #Schuykille Haven #Altoona #Ednaton City #Hershey Politics Government The Government of Schykille is a Marxist-Leninist Single Party System lead by the current ruling party the Communist Party of Schykille under Head of State Jon 'Micheche. The party uses a legislature called the Schuokalihe (Schykillian: Socialist Pair) which promote the ideology of combining the ideals of Schykillian Judaism and Red Socialism. The party has over a large number of members. The Head of State is determined by the members of the Schykillian Government with elections held every four years starting in 2018. 'Micheche started his term after the 2nd Sangheili Civil War replacing Yedia 'Ein. The Head of State has a limited number of duties and largely ceremonial orders to do. Despite being a Communist nation, Schykille with Judaism as the official religion connects with a strong balance between the state and the religion. Foreign Relations Schykille has had disputes over recognition by micronations. This is because some micronations recognize Schykille as a puppet state of the Sangheili Union. Recognized Micronations These are nations Schykille recognizes. In Bold are nations that have a strong alliance with Schykille and italics are nations that recognizes Schykille as a Sangheili puppet state. *Molossia, Republic of *Coral Sea Islands, Gay Kingdom of the *California Republic *'Sangheili Union, Great Socialist People's' *'Unironia, Empire of' *'Smithville, Republic of' (Through the Sangheili Union) *Sealand, Republic of *''Martallt, Republic of'' *Radon, Constitutional Principality of **Radon has put Schykille on its list of "Nations under Dispute", and Radon also recognizes Schykille as such. *Woodlands Republic *Gadsden Commonwealth *''United Islands'' *Brandholm *Cockatiel Empire *Occitania, Popular Union of *Westland, Socialist Republic of Recognized Macronations *All UN Members except the following in next subject *Gaddafist Libya remnant *Western Sahara *Transnistria *Donetsk *Luhansk *Abkhazia *Nagorno Karabak *Catalonia *East Turkestan *Tibet *Crimea *West Papua *Taiwan *Veneto *South Ossetia *Scotland *Texas *Wales *Northern Ireland as part of Ireland *England as just England *Palestine *Kosovo *Kurdistan Unrecognized Nations *Turkey *Saudi Arabia *Libya *Qatar *South Sudan *Federation of Westland *North Korea Allied Armed Groups *Margarie Margarita *Menonites *Marrskar People's Government *Communist Party of Marrskar *Red Westlandic Militias *Westlandic Communist Party *Hezbollah *Syrian Democratic Front Designated as Terrorist Groups *Islamic State of Iraq and the Levant *G.U.N *Al Qaeda Network *Taliban *Chechan Seperatists *Hamas *Syrian Opposition Miltary Adminstrative Divisions Economy Science and Technology Transport Tourism Culture Language Cuisine Media Art Sports Schykille has a major role in the history of sports. Schykille also has won a lot of gold medals when participating in the Sangheili Games in both winter and summer editions. Schykille is ranked 4th most medals in the Sangheili Games all time medal table behind the Sangheili SFSR and the Ratchet and Brick Squad SSRs. Schykille is ranked 2nd for the best ranked team in the Sangheili Games events of Ice Hockey, Figure Skating, Tennis, and Association Football. Schykille hosted the 2015 Summer Sangheili Games in Reading; the 2016 Winter Sangheili Games in Altoona; and will host the 2016 Micro World Cup of Ice Hockey in Altoona and Schuykille Haven; and the 2019 Winter Sangheili Games in Schuykille Haven. The nation is also willing to bid for any micronational sporting event like the Micronation Olympics and the NFT World Cup. Schykille also holds the Hannukah Showdown starting in 2016 in American Football, Association Football, Basketball and Ice Hockey, The most popular sport in Schykille is Ice Hockey. The Schykillian People's National Ice Hockey Team under Captain Gul 'Marg won the silver medal in the 2nd Winter Sangheili Games against reigning top team of Sangheilios. Eliot 'Tetanga and Jon 'Kap are the alternate captains. Schykille also admits Non-Schykillian Jewish players from the Sangheili Union under the Jewish Sangheili Sports Agreement. Some players include Sangheili Tennis Player Yulia Cohen who won gold for Schykille in the 2015 Sangheili Games; Sangheili former Ice Hockey Defensemen Colby Cohen; Ohio SSR Ice Hockey Right Winger Carter Camper who was runner up with the Hershey Bears in the 2016 American Hockey League Calder Cup Final against the Lake Erie (Cleveland, Ohio SSR) Monsters; and Oldfoundlander American Footballer Nate Ebner for the New England Patriots. Note that some athletes do not have the traditional Schykillian naming Category:Sangheili Union Category:Schykille Category:Communist States Category:Socialist States Category:Jewish Micronations Category:Jewish States